<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's so romantic by downn_in_flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170870">it's so romantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/pseuds/downn_in_flames'>downn_in_flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we need love but all we want is danger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship, bc it helps explain a lot of cryptic jily lines lmao, i labelled chapters if you're so inclined to cross reference lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/pseuds/downn_in_flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Please take my hand and...</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>{a behind-the-scenes look at the jily bits of new romantics}</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we need love but all we want is danger [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's so romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorsenbranwen/gifts">abhorsenbranwen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 1] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Okay, what even is the point of being a trust fund baby if you’re <em> still </em>going to buy the shittiest possible tequila?”</p><p>She shudders, and then takes another swig. Continuing to drink it doesn’t help her point, but it <em> does </em>help her get back to her earlier state of pleasantly-drunk again.</p><p>One of those is more important than the other right now.</p><p>She grabs a handful of gummy bears from the bag in James’s lap - his choice of chaser tonight, apparently - and sucks on them until the alcohol taste starts to subside.</p><p>“You’re getting free alcohol, Evans, try not to complain <em> too </em>much,” James retorts, grabbing the bottle from her hand and taking his own pull from it.</p><p>“I’m just saying.”</p><p>She watches him very intentionally examine a handful of bears, dropping a green one back into the bag, before popping the rest into his mouth.</p><p>“What did the green gummy bear ever do to you?” she asks, reaching over and plucking the abandoned bear out for herself.</p><p>“Everyone knows green is the worst flavor,” he replies simply</p><p>“That is, quite frankly, an offensively terrible take.”</p><p>He just laughs.</p><p>The woods behind the boys’ house is quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the background noise of the party raging on inside the house itself. Occasionally a door will swing open and the music will get slightly louder for a second, but for the most part, it’s like they’re in their own world apart from it.</p><p>She leans into him; the January air is freezing and he’s always <em> so </em>warm, so she’s hoping some of his body heat will rub off onto her. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her snugly against him, and it feels… nice.</p><p>James has been one of her best friends since freshman year, and they’ve always been close like this. He’s very much the physically affectionate sort of friend with everyone, and while Lily isn’t always that way, she finds that it’s different with James.</p><p>Although lately, she’s started realising that there may be <em> other </em>, not-friendly reasons why it’s different with him.</p><p>She snatches the tequila bottle from his hands and takes another sip, and this time her whole body shudders with the force of its awfulness.</p><p>“I think that’s enough of that for now,” she tells him, returning the bottle to him.</p><p>She can tell he’s grinning by the sound of his voice. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She hears him set the bottle on the ground next to them, and the hand currently resting on her shoulder starts to trace patterns along her upper arm.</p><p>After a few minutes of sitting there in comfortable silence, she turns her head slightly to look up at him. When she does, she’s surprised to discover that his eyes are already on her.</p><p>Sometimes she’ll notice him looking at her just like this, like he’s not looking at her face but is somehow looking all the way into her soul, and something about it makes her feel impossibly warm, no matter the temperature.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks, and somewhere along the way she finds that her voice goes unexpectedly breathy.</p><p>He doesn’t answer her at first, and then he does, but not in the way she expected to get a response.</p><p>He kisses her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 2] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> it’s not going to be weird if i come over tonight, is it?</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i know you said we don’t have to acknowledge what happened but i just want to make sure</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> the boys came up with story about where i was last night on their own so they don’t know</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> what was the story</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i’m not telling you bc you’ll definitely give me shit for it</p><p><b>james potter:</b> but as for tonight, it’ll only be weird if you make it weird</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> okay</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> except actually</p><p><b>james potter:</b> fuck it</p><p><b>james potter:</b> it’s possible that i’ll make it weird right now instead</p><p><b>james potter:</b> what i said this morning was a lie, i panicked bc i didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship</p><p><b>james potter:</b> but i don’t actually want to pretend nothing happened or act like it didn’t mean anything to me</p><p><b>james potter:</b> because i meant every single thing i said to you last night</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> even the part about green gummy bears being the worst ones??</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> especially that part actually</p><p><b>james potter:</b> but i was kinda talking about the other stuff</p><p><b>james potter: </b>that i said later</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i know you were but we also know how good i am at having serious conversations about feelings</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i had to be sarcastic in there somewhere it’s the only way i know how to function</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> but it meant something to me too</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> and making out with you is fun as hell and i would quite like to do it again, and frequently if possible</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> that feeling is very mutual</p><p><b>james potter:</b> although to be clear, are you wanting this to be a fwb thing or an actually dating thing</p><p><b>james potter:</b> because i’ll take whatever you’re comfortable with, although i do have a slight preference for the latter bc i think the former hinges on not catching feelings and as evidenced by the things i said last night it may be a little too late for that</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i thought you hated the idea of relationships</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> yeah well</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i don’t hate the idea of one with you</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> wow that’s a top tier romantic declaration if i’ve ever heard one</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> give me a break, i drained all my romantic capabilities on last night</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i’ve gotta recharge before i’m good for anything more</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> you’re really doing a great job selling yourself as a good boyfriend right from the start</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> at least you know what you’re getting yourself into</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> yeah i am well aware what i have signed myself up for</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> and apparently i still like you anyways </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> but ok cool i’ll double check with the rest of the boys as well about tonight</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>‘fucking the blonde’</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>lol shut up</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>never :)</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>see i told you you would give me shit for it</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>kinda hard not to tbh</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> but lol at what point do we tell them</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> idk i kinda want to see how long it takes for them to catch on</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> that is equal parts mean and hilarious</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> so obviously i am 1000% in</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 3] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i assume we’re going to reschedule dinner on friday bc prewett rager, yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> yes</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> ok good that’s what i thought</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> our first date will just have to wait</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i cannot say no to white lie t-shirts, i’ve been wanting to go to one of those parties all semester</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>same</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> we’re both doing shirts that somehow acknowledge the fact that we’re together just to see if anyone actually picks up on it, yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>obviously</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>we’ve got to have a little fun with this</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>alright i will think something up</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>actually wait</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i’ve got an idea</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> that is lowkey hilarious in an ironic way and also has potential for a fun bonus twist</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> … you have my attention</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> matching “we’ve fucked” shirts with arrows pointing to each other</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> because while technically a lie still, i love that it aggressively screams ‘just friends’ which is also not true</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> evans that’s so devious</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i love it</p><p><b>james potter:</b> what’s the bonus twist</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> we sneak off somewhere in the middle of the party to actually have sex and then don’t stand next to each other for the rest of the night</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> and it will 100% go over everybody’s head</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i have a mad genius for a girlfriend</p><p><b>james potter:</b> what did i do to deserve this blessing</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> you got real lucky</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> ok but seriously</p><p><b>james potter:</b> are you sure you’re ok with that?</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i don’t want you to feel rushed into it if you’re not ready for that step</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i’m not feeling rushed at all</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> honestly if i hadn’t come up with this brilliant idea i would’ve said let’s take that step sooner</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> you looked damn good in that soccer uniform today</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i meannnnn, you could come over right now</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i could make up some bullshit to get the guys out of the house</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> no i’m too hung up on this t-shirt thing now</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> plus like, what a memorable first fuck story</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> who needs candles and rose petals when we can make a joke that literally no one but us will get</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> that right there is the pinnacle of romance</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i repeat, what did i do to deserve this blessing</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 4] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>He barely gets the door shut and locked behind him before he presses Lily up against the wall and kisses her soundly.</p><p>She responds just as eagerly, tangling her hands in her hair as she eliminates the last bit of air between their bodies.</p><p>He pulls back for a moment, looking down at her and just fucking <em> beaming </em> , because <em> god </em> she makes him so damn <em> happy </em>. “Hi,” he says, and it’s a very eloquent and fitting thing to say in the moment, because he definitely hasn’t been right beside her all evening up until this point.</p><p>She grins at him. “Hi,” she replies, just as resolutely. And then, “Are you going to undress me or are you going to make me do all the work myself?”</p><p>And <em> fuck </em> , he likes her <em> so much </em>.</p><p>He does as she asks, pulling her white T-shirt over her head and revealing a white lace bra that looks so fucking hot on her it should be illegal. He tells her as much as he starts to kiss along her neck and collarbone, reveling in the little gasps he elicits.</p><p>He knows he’s probably supposed to be taking this a little faster - firstly because he’s been waiting all night for this and secondly fucking in an upstairs bedroom at a house party isn’t exactly meant to be a slow and heartfelt sort of thing - but he can’t help but want to take his time revelling in the moment.</p><p>Not to mention, the slower pace is driving Lily up the fucking <em> wall </em> , and there is something <em> so fucking satisfying </em>about making her squirm.</p><p>But then she manages to get his shirt off and his jeans undone, and she’s sliding her hand under the waistband of his boxers and ‘going slow’ suddenly means fuck-all.</p><p>He can hear the bass of some Machine Gun Kelly song thumping through the house from below them as he drags Lily over to the bed, lightly shoving her so that she falls back onto the mattress, her red hair fanned out underneath her.</p><p>He’s right on top of her in an instant, and she’s hooking her legs around him and pulling him flush against her.</p><p>“You’re going to kill me,” he tells her.</p><p>“I hope I don’t,” she says, giggling. “That would kinda ruin the mood, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Probably,” he agrees. And then, because he honestly can’t think of anything else right now, “Can I go down on you?” </p><p>“As much as I am looking forward to finding out for myself just how good you are at that,” he must make a face at that unconsciously because she immediately tacks on, “Girls <em> talk </em>about this shit, James - I have had to endure more than one conversation about your bedroom etiquette.” </p><p>He’s not entirely sure what to make of that - mostly because he’s not entirely sure what <em> she’s </em>made of that. “Oh.”</p><p>But she blows right past it, clearly not thinking as much of it as he is. “As I was saying - as much as I am looking forward to that, we have a limited amount of time before someone notices that we’re missing. And <em> I’m </em>getting impatient as well, so I think it might be for the best if we jump straight to the part where we make those T-shirts by the door a lie.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to overthink <em> that </em> part at all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> ok so how are we getting out of here</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i assume we are getting out of here?</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> because i would quite like to go for round 2?</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> absofuckinglutely we are getting out of here</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i vote we go with irish goodbye and come up with a better story in the morning</p><p><b>james potter:</b> my place or yours</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> mine, i’m not giving up my title of never having slept at your house that easily</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> of all the hills you could choose to die on, you chose that one</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> like you haven’t died on far dumber hills</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> … point taken</p><p><b>james potter:</b> the uber will be here in 5, i’m slipping out the side door rn</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> kk i’ll meet you out front</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 5] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i know the coffee date isn’t actually a date, but we should go on an actual date this week too</p><p><b>james potter:</b> we still haven’t made up the first date that we cancelled and i feel like we’re missing like…. the fundamental relationship experience</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> lol i think we just accidentally skipped over the normal progression of things but like it’s fine</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> we could go to a movie sunday afternoon?</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> can we pick a movie that doesn’t matter so that we can just make out in the back row the whole time</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> … </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> is that *also* the fundamental relationship experience?</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> now you’re getting it!!</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> -_-</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>hi</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i know this is like……. a ~pivotal episode~</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>and i don’t want it to ever be said that i don’t take atla seriously</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>but also</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> you’re thinking about sex right now?</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>how</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>how did you know that</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>because when i looked over at you a few minutes ago you looked like you were trying to undress me with your eyes</p><p><b>james potter: </b>also because i was thinking the same thing</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>oh thank god</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>if i come up with a plan to get us out of here, will you follow along</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>what does the plan entail</p><p><b>james potter: </b>actually you know what</p><p><b>james potter: </b>i don’t even care what it entails, i’m in</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>perfect</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>just wait for my cue</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>idk what the cue’s gonna be just yet but you’ll know it when it happens</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>james potter:</b> wait shit where did you go it’s dark as fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> backyard</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> figured we can christen the spot where we first kissed</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> you’re fucking brilliant, you know that?</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i’d figured it out, yeah</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 6] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Our friends are looking for us,” James reports, looking at his messages as they walk out of the movie theatre. </p><p>“I told Marlene and Mary I was going to see a movie, they should know where I am.”</p><p>“Okay,” he revises, “more accurately, they’re looking for me. I’m going to tell them I just got out of a movie.”</p><p>She snorts - something that should be adorable but somehow is. “Wonder if they’ll put the pieces together.”</p><p>He watches as a few more messages pop up on the screen. “No, but they <em> did </em>inform me that you’re here too - I was told to tell you ‘hi’ if I see you, so… hi.”</p><p>Lily laughs, then her eyes light up with something mischievous. “Wait I’ve got another idea, just keep walking.”</p><p>He’s confused but doesn’t question it, and follows her instructions.</p><p>She catches up with him a few moments later, right as a new message pops up on his phone. He sees a picture of himself from behind and laughs.</p><p>“Devious,” he tells her. “Absolutely devious.”</p><p>“What?” she says innocently, her green eyes wide as she slides her hand into his. “I just ran into you here. It’s a total coincidence that we’re both at the movie theater at the same time seeing the same movie.”</p><p>“And a total coincidence that we happened to sit in the seats right next to each other,” he replies, playing along.</p><p>“And <em> obviously </em>a total coincidence that your tongue ended up in my mouth for the entire first half of the movie.”</p><p>He barks out a laugh. “Ah, that, the biggest coincidence of them all.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 7] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>James’ wandering hand over the outside of her pajama shorts are <em> very </em>distracting while she’s trying to type. He’s propped up on his elbow behind her, and she’s pretty sure he’s looking over her shoulder as she fires off a series of texts to her roommates.</p><p>“Who were you on the phone with?” he asks, making it clear that yes, he was in fact looking over her shoulder.</p><p>Lily turns and half-heartedly glares at him. “You better shut up, or they’re going to think I’m on the phone <em> again </em>.”</p><p>“They heard <em> you </em>, not me,” he reasons, smirking at her.</p><p>“Yes, and if they hear <em> you </em>, no amount of ‘she’s on the phone’ assumptions will save us,” she replies, getting up out of bed and leaving him in it. “I’ve got to go drive Mary to class but I’ll be back in like 15 minutes if you just want to stay here.”</p><p>“You don’t have to offer twice,” he says, snuggling himself up underneath her blankets. “Your bed is comfy as shit.”</p><p>“Guess that explains why you find so many excuses to sleep here,” she retorts, grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants out of her dresser and sliding them on over her pajamas.</p><p>“That and the fact that you <em> still </em>refuse to sleep at mine.” His voice is muffled by the cocoon of blankets he’s twisted himself into.</p><p>She shrugs. “That’s what you get for two years of freeloader jokes.”</p><p>“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”</p><p>“Nope,” she replies, popping the ‘p’ as she grabs her car keys off her desk and leaves him alone in her bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>‘yeah lily and i have plans on valentine’s day’ </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>nice going on blowing our cover</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>they’re not going to pick up on it</p><p><b>james potter: </b>just watch</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>…</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>…… </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>oh my GOD</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>how did NO ONE acknowledge that</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>told you</p><p><b>james potter: </b>honestly i think at this point there’s a non-zero chance that one of them could walk in on us literally having sex and just be like ‘wow, what great pals’</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>… so like</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>you’re not wrong</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>and that is SO SAD</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>also wait</p><p><b>james potter: </b>do you actually have to be at the lab early on the 15th</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>yeah that wasn’t actually a lie</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>however, if you think that means we won’t be taking full advantage of my empty apartment, you would be sorely mistaken</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>you will just be left to your own devices in regards to sneaking out unless you want to get up at 7am with me</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>i think i can probably manage</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 9] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Her head is pounding when she wakes up, but somehow she’s still got enough wherewithal to immediately realise that this bed doesn’t feel like her own.</p><p>The boy next to her feels <em> very </em> familiar, but… oh, <em> fuck </em> . Staying at his place seemed like a great idea last night, but he’s going to give her <em> so </em>much shit for it this morning. Her phone is sitting on his nightstand, lit up with a few notifications, so she grabs it, quickly discovering that a number of those texts are people trying to figure out her whereabouts.</p><p>She shoots off a half-truth, and hears James starting to wake up. He reaches out and fumbles around for a moment, attempting to get his hands on both his glasses and his phone, which is dinging repeatedly as the conversation in the group chat continues.</p><p>“You told them I made you sleep on the floor?” he says immediately.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” she replies, cuddling up against him.</p><p>“They’re already giving me shit for it,” he reports, scrolling through the message.</p><p>“I was limited on options that weren’t a dead giveaway. Besides, if anyone’s going to get the most shit for it, it’s going to be me. <em> I </em>was so drunk I slept on a floor, if you recall.”</p><p>James laughs, and she can feel it underneath where her head is resting on his chest. “<em> Please </em>, sleeping on the floor is very tame as far as drunken activities go. Remember the time Sirius ended up three towns over?”</p><p>“Oh god, yes.” She and James had been the ones to pick him up from that particular adventure.</p><p>“Although…” he trails off, and Lily can tell he’s smirking even without seeing his face, “you <em> are </em>getting shit for something.”</p><p>She looks at her phone, and sure enough, Sirius has already demanded that she change her name in the groupchat with the four residents of James’ house. </p><p>“Motherfucker,” she grumbles, changing it as required. “Why did I think staying here was a good idea last night?”</p><p>“You had a <em> lot </em>of interesting ideas last night,” he replies, and Lily immediately knows exactly what he has on his mind.</p><p>“Car… somehow a way better venue than I remembered it being.”</p><p>He hums. “I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one - I was two inches shorter in high school, and those two inches apparently make a big difference when it comes to comfortably fitting in the backseat.”</p><p>“I’m not going to say never again though,” he quickly tacks on. “Because I’ve got to say, that’s probably the best form of thanks I’ve received for picking someone up from the bar.”</p><p>“I’m just glad I didn’t accidentally announce my intentions to fuck you in the backseat of your car to Remus or Sirius when I texted them by mistake.”</p><p>“Do you think they would’ve finally caught on after that, or…?”</p><p>“I… really wish that wasn’t a question that I genuinely don’t know the answer to.”</p><p>He laughs at that, repositioning himself so that he’s facing her and his arm is no longer underneath her.</p><p>“We should probably get up,” she says, without making any effort to do so. “The boys will probably suspect something if we’re up in your room for too long.”</p><p>He hums, considering it. And then, “Alternatively…”</p><p>His hand slides up her leg, settling on the inside of her thigh.</p><p>It’s <em> so </em>fucking tempting. “Remus’ room is right next door, and he’s definitely in there and awake right now,” she tries to reason.</p><p>He grins at her, and there’s nothing but trouble in his eyes. “Guess you’ll just have to be quiet then, won’t you?”</p><p>And then his head disappears under the covers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>you left the shirt you were wearing last night over here</p><p><b>james potter: </b>should i keep it? i’ve always wondered if i could pull off the crop top look</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>don’t you dare try to put that shirt on i love it and you will 100% stretch it out</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>huh, it’d be good revenge</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i still can’t believe you threw me under the bus and said i made you sleep on the floor</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> oh hush, you know that was the most efficient story to go with</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> i sound like an asshole!!</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> think about it as keeping up your rep :P</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> make sure no one knows you’re actually a teddy bear who cried through the entire series finale of the good place</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> ok excuse you that episode was an emotional rollercoaster!</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i’m still deeply concerned that you DIDN’T cry</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 10] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>wanna hear a funny story</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i’m currently having to endure listening to greasebag talk about his shit experiment with slughorn bc he’s talking loud enough that the entire lab can hear so yes please, anything to distract me from resorting to pulling my own hair out</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>pls don’t resort to pulling your hair out</p><p><b>james potter: </b>i like pulling your hair too much for that ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>… of course that’s where you went with that</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>anyways, funny story time</p><p><b>james potter:</b> Attachment - 1 Screenshot</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i don’t think this is a thing i’m qualified to give advice on</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> wow you’re over me???</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> rude</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i feel like you should’ve informed me of this before you kissed me in your backyard and started telling me how much you liked me</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> lol my bad</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> also... you had a crush on me freshman year???</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> … yes??</p><p><b>james potter:</b> did you not know this??</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> why would i know this</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> because EVERYONE knew</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i got SO MUCH SHIT for it</p><p><b>james potter:</b> bc i was SO OBVIOUS about it</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> clearly you were not THAT obvious</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> oh i definitely was</p><p><b>james potter:</b> i cannot believe you didn’t notice</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> so how DID you get over me then?</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> … i literally didn’t</p><p><b>james potter:</b> idk what you think we’re doing here but it’s definitely not a thing you do with people you’ve gotten over</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> wait so you’ve actually had a crush on me for three years??</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter:</b> … yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans:</b> oh</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> [chapter 14] </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>direct message</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em> james potter, lily evans </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>there’s a solid chance my house explodes from sheer amounts of sexual tension</p><p><b>james potter: </b>neither pete or i are contributors, mind you</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i figured as much</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>what are you doing tonight?</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i’m still at the lab bc this day has been a hot mess but afterwards i’ll go home and find something in my freezer that i don’t have to put effort into for dinner and watch whatever shows up at the top of my netflix suggestions</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>counterproposal</p><p><b>james potter: </b>i come over to escape the ticking time bomb that is my house, i cook you dinner that is infinitely better than whatever frozen shit you’ve got, and we watch whatever shows up at the top of your netflix suggestions together</p><p><b>james potter: </b>it’s a win-win for all parties involved</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>please tell me this is a serious offer</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i don’t know if i can take it if you’ve gotten my hopes up like this and don’t actually plan on following through</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>i wouldn’t have offered if i wasn’t serious</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>ugh i love you</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> um</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> i mean</p><p><b>lily evans:</b> fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>um</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>um</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>was that like a thing you didn’t actually mean or was that like a thing you did actually mean but just didn’t mean to say it now</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>uh</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>the second one</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>that’s not supposed to be the sort of thing you say for the first time over text message</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>and also like i just want you to know that i don’t expect you to say it back right now or anything, it’s just something i’ve been thinking about a lot lately</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>are you still at the lab</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>um… yes?</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>but i’m going to be leaving in like 30 minutes</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>perfect</p><p><b>james potter: </b>in that case i will be waiting outside the building in 30 minutes</p><p><b>james potter: </b>because i would like to give you a response but my response is not the sort of thing you say for the first time over text message either</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>i</p><p><b>lily evans: </b>wait no that’s not fair that you get to say it the right way!!</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>i mean, i’m not the one who accidentally sent it via text</p><p> </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>… </p><p><b>lily evans: </b>you’re mean :/</p><p> </p><p><b>james potter: </b>but you still love me ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>